


Gloxinia Flower

by NightmareMode



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareMode/pseuds/NightmareMode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And thus, the 'flower' drabbles officially begin. This time, it's Reader x Marco, because I simply adore the blue phoenix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloxinia Flower

_Gloxinia flower; love at first sight_

 

“Do you remember the first time we met, Marco?”

 

Your voice was warm and thoughtful as you gazed out across the vast expanse of the sea, your elbows propped up against the railing of the Moby Dick as you cradled your face in the palms of your hand.

 

You could feel the vibrations of your lover's chuckle as he nuzzled his face further into your [h/c] hair, inhaling the crisp scent of summer and flowers that seemed to linger on the silken tendrils.

 

“It was all a bit of a blur, yoi.”

 

You smiled at his murmured response, feeling him pull away from your hair in order to rest his chin atop your head. You giggled at this, and he smiled in a calm manner, allowing his arms to encircle you as he tickled your sides a bit, causing you to squeal and squirm playfully.

 

“All I remember is how hot you looked that night.” He teased playfully, and you snickered, rolling your eyes a bit at his deliberately teasing choice of words.

 

“Oh, don't hurt yourself, Mr. Romantic.” Your words were laced with amusement, and you squeaked suddenly and flailed around a bit in his arms as you suddenly felt the ground disappear from beneath your feet.

 

“Alright, you asked for it, yoi. I think it's time you took a trip overboard.”

 

“Marco!” You squealed, grinning from ear to ear as you yelped, “Marco, put me down you bastard!”

 

His eyes glinted in the sunlight as he smirked widely, his muscles flexing as he teasingly tossed your body as if he really was going to let you fall overboard. You shrieked, but he caught you again, that ever present grin widening as you playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

 

“I hate you sometimes.”

 

“Love you too, yoi.”

 

Rolling your eyes as you bit your lip in an attempt to hide your smile, you couldn't help but to think of how much that grin of his reminded you of the night you had first met him.

 

❥

 

The creature was cloaked in blue flames that flickered, flaring up occasionally as you stared at the sight before you with widened eyes.

 

Talons made of sheer cerulean heat wavered and shifted into human feet, and the fluctuating yellow and turquoise embers around his face gave way to features of that of a human male.

 

He had made the transformation in the blink of an eye, and you opened your mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Mainly because a large hand had made its way to cover your glossy lips as your breath hitched, and this stranger held a single finger up to his lips.

 

“Don't do that, yoi. It'd get me in a lot of trouble, which you would inadvertently be drug into too.”

 

His voice was utterly calm, and you squeaked a bit, raising your hands up to grasp at his own. Even though he was handling you like you were breakable porcelain, you could practically feel the power and strength that dwelled in him.

 

“When I take my hand off, you can't scream, yoi.”

 

You managed to muster up a bit of a nod, utterly confused and flustered by this blonde haired stranger.

 

He flashed you a grin, allowing his hands to slide off of their position on your lips.

 

“You...You were just a-- a bird-- y-you had wings, an-and-!” Your words tumbled out of your lips in an ungraceful and disorganized mess, and the mysterious stranger merely grinned ever so calmly at you.

 

“I'm a phoenix, to be exact.” He said, and your [e/c] eyes that gleamed in the low lighting of the ally widened for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight.

 

You felt his eyes slowly lower, taking in the sight of your figure that stood before him.

 

You were clad in a shimmering gown of elegant radiance, with your [h/c] hair pulled up into a sophisticated up-do, with a few stray strands of curls spilling out from their confines. Your lips were dusted in a faint shade of rosy lipgloss, and your long, dark eyelashes fluttered as you looked at him breathlessly, still stunned by the appearance of this man who claimed to be a phoenix.

 

“And you're quite attractive.” His remark was said without a care, and his grin widened a bit as he chuckled when your cheeks suddenly flushed a crimson hue, and you spluttered a bit.

 

You didn't want to admit it, but you found him to be attractive too. You had never been one to believe in the whole 'love at first sight' thing, but the way he smirked at you and watched you with those keen eyes left you feeling weak in the knees.

 

Damn, you were always a sucker for charmers.

 

❥

 

Once you had managed to free yourself from Marco's grasp, he chased you around the deck at his own pace. And, seeing as how he was a gentleman with you most of the time, he let you get ahead of him for quite a while. He let you think you had won-- that you had gotten away.

 

But just when you least expected it, he snatched you up in his arms and craned around to press his lips against your cheek, his hands sneaking into your hair as he wound something into the strands.

 

“What's this?” You asked, blinking as you pulled away a bit to reach up and touch the item that now decorated your hair.

 

It felt soft to the touch, and there was a soft scent wafting from it as the phoenix faced you with his signature grin.

 

“It's a Gloxinia flower. It represents love at first sight, yoi. Because I knew you were captivated by me the second you saw me.” He teased, and you scowled playfully, rolling your eyes in a good natured way as you grabbed the front of his purple shirt, yanking him down to your level in order to press your lips against his own.

 

_“Don't get cocky, you bastard.”_


End file.
